


We All Have Our Secrets

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Sunnydale has something to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have Our Secrets

Two magic missiles into defeating the elf lord's army, Warren noticed the monitor.

"Shh! Guys! Someone's at camera six!"

They clattered over to Surveillance Pod L (otherwise known as the desk), and watched attentively.  
"She's going to the house, whoever she is."  
"Wait a second. I'll zoom out."  
"Oh - it's just the Slayer's sister."  
They calmed down, but kept watching - she was kinda hot.

"That camera's well hidden, right?"  
"Of course it is. You think I'd put a camera where she could see it? 'Hey Slayer, the local villains are filming you!' I'm not that retarded."  
"I was just _asking_."

* * * * *

Dawn opened the kitchen door tentatively. "Buffy? Willow? Anyone home?"

No reply. She smiled, relieved, and dropped her bag on the counter.  
"Goodbye history class, hello sunny afternoon at home."  
She checked the fridge. Perfect! Leftover pizza _and_ the tv entirely to herself. Cutting class had its perks.  
She could hang out here for a couple of hours, leave again before anyone got home, and they'd be none the wiser. Perfect crime.

There was the sound of a door shutting, upstairs. Dawn froze.  
"Hello? Willow? Are you in your room?"

Nothing.

Dawn shrugged, and went back to microwaving the pizza.

* * * * *

"What's she doing home _now_?" Buffy whispered frantically.  
"I'm no expert, but it _smells_ like she's eating pizza."  
"Shut up. And put some clothes on."  
"You can't just kick me out."  
"Why not?"  
"Well for one, it's midday," Spike pointed out.  
"What if she sees you?"  
"Let's see. I'm in your bedroom, half naked. So _that_ must mean…"  
"Exactly! You've got to hide!"  
"Sounds like she's watching tv," he grinned. "Which means she probably _won't_ notice any noise from this end of the house."  
Buffy relented. "Fine. But if she comes up here, you'll have to jump out the window."


End file.
